Tremors
by Vinceypoo
Summary: Hatsuharu and Yuki share a special moment. From there sealing a friendship and possibly more...Full details inside. YukixHatsu!


_Hi Everyone! So this fic is going to be a nice hybrid between Romance/Angst/Humor, in that particular order :) The primary, well, the only pairing is going to be Yuki x Hatsuharu. There might be some conflicts with characters ahead of time, but who knows?_

_I'm not particularly clear on where I'm going with the plot, Although I have a few ideas…So if you have any input feel free to put it in here! It very well may weasel its way into the fic._

_This is Shounen-Ai, Which means Boy x Boy. If you have problems with this just move along to another fic, Since you probably wont enjoy this! I don't really intend on writing any lemon scenes. But I will be keeping this fic M just in case for later scenes._

_If you have any criticism, please feel free. Especially in the humor section…Im not used to writing humor, So yea._

_Also, Expect some angst. It does the heart good._

_Enjoy, And don't forget to review:D :D :D_

Miss Tohru Honda found herself beginning her daily task of making breakfast. She glanced at the clock, It was 6:45 am. Looking through various cabinets of the Sohma household, She smiled. It was the smile that Tohru was notorious for, just a smile. There was no motive, just emotion. She smiled when no one was looking, just at the thought of her friends..No…Her family.

This smile was soon taken aback by slow footsteps. Tohru panicked. Who could it be? She began to scramble around the kitchen, managing the impossible feat of staying silent while she unloaded various sizes of pans and plates. Within mere moments she began to prepare rice, Miso Soup, and a variety of eggs interdependently.

After gazing at the meal slowly reaching it's climax, Tohru took this chance to examine these mystery sounds coming from the stairs.

(Yes, She just prepared a meal in like 10 seconds.)

She heard the footsteps again. Certainly it was someone this time? She had to find out…..Miss Honda began to stealthily prowl around the edge of the kitchen, A stainless steel frying prepared in one hand, A spatula in the other. Her thoughts raced - None of them will be up this early! Should she call Yuki? Kyo? Surely she couldn't defend herself. She giggled at the thought, She was being silly! It was all probably a hallucination, But just in case…

A burst of confidence emitted from her large brown eyes as she thought "I, Tohru Honda shall protect the Sohma family secret!" she mentally screamed. (She secretly visualized herself in a colorful spandex suit, cape, flying within a colorful background. Hero work would suit her.) Now a head peak away from the foyer now in sight, She slowly brought her head toward the corner.

Closer…

And Closer..

Her iron will shot was challenged as she opened her mouth in order to scream. Her eyes intense with a sense of protection..Until..

"Good Mor—"

It was too late, Tohru, without warning or thought, assaulted the faceless intruder. Unleashing a massive onslaught with her frying pan. Making direct contact with his face. Remaining stagnant she stood in a stagnant position, afraid to look at her attacker, She looked toward the burglar, Who could it be? She pondered in that mere moment, while the cold steel lay stuck to the skin, His robe was oddly similar to Shig - …

"Shigure-san!" Tohru screamed, withdrawing her grip from her weapon of choice, allowing the pan descend to the ground with an abrupt "Thud!" Surely awaking the rest of the Sohma household.

Sadly, Shigure fell to the ground with an equally loud thud, His eyes dazed as he stared blankly toward ceiling. Tohru merely stared in shock…Until a small line of blood withdrew from the wound. This caused an eruption of hysteria in the girl, As she frantically ran about the house, Spewing useless nonsense.

"Shigure-San! I'm I'm I'm so sorry! Ill save you!" She screamed that and more things similar in nature as she ran toward the room with first aid kit in hand. In moments she had her latex gloves on, Appearing professional. She felt so confident didn't even need to look to find the band aids. Reaching into the bag, Tohru pulled out something that definitely was _not_ a band aid.

There in her hand was a .. phallic object, wrapped ina bland orange plastic coating…. It was a tampon.

**Sweat Drop**

------

Yuki's eyes opened with the clanging of pots and pans down the hall. He lazily crawled over toward his clock..Trying his best to adjust them to see the time. His purple orbs opened a little bit realizing the time…Almost 7…

He groaned, to say the least. Yuki turned over back into a sprawl, someone managing into in a single fluid movement. He began to think of why anyone would be up so early – However, the rat didn't have the chance before he fell back into his slumber.

-------

A piercing scream echoed throughout the home. The initial sound breaking through the cat's dream. In a delusional rage, Kyo arose and ran toward the howl. His feet padded against the hard wood floors as he jetted toward this sound.

"Tohru!" he thought. No other thought seemed to appear besides the image of her smile. That innocent smile. Damnit!

His fore-head glistened with a coating of perspiration as he reached the scene. What a scene it was… Kyo glared at who he assumed to be Shigure plastered upon the ground, tears falling to the floor at a dramatic pace as he seemed unconscious. And then Tohru, Holding a…a…

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Kyo erupted. His eyes surveying the situation, an angered glare glinting from his eyes.

There stood Tohru, A dumb-founded grin upon her face as she stared at the held object. She looked from the orange phallicy to Kyo and back.

"Uh…." Tohru panicked, scratching her head. Shigure rose from his false tomb, Looking at Kyo with a smile. "Oh Kyo! It was just a misunderstanding!" Shigure laughing, as he noticed Tohru's little gift. Kyo's vein pulsing in anger as another wave of fatigue hit him.

"Jesus! Don't be so loud next time." Kyo yelled, as Tohru dropped the Tampon and went down to the ground apologizing. "I'm so sorry! Go back to bed! I'll cook breakfast and everything! I cant believe I did this. No no no." Her relentless condolences were only to be interrupted by a zombie-like Yuki entering the corridor ; rubbing the sleepyness away from his eyelids.

"Shutup, Stupid cat. It's too early to hear your voice." Yuki just walked past Kyo, Taking a seat at the table..nearly collapsing once he descended. Tohru stood at once, Letting out a muffled scream as the soup began to bubble over the pan in a liquid hellfire, oozing around the stove like a volcano erupting.

---

The four of them sat eating in silence. You could hear their thoughts…All of them chimed the same word. _Sleep sleep sleep sleep sleep_.

Shigure, Exchanging his gaze between the three of them, slowly sipping at his Miso stated "It's 8:00. Shouldn't you be at school now?" he stated, as if it was just a typical observation.

The three students slammed their fists in a violent rage at this. The group unleashing some mindless war-cry as they rushed feverishly toward their dressers, quickly finding themselves fully clothed and sprinting toward the school campus.

_Well, That's it for the first chapter! Sorry if it seemed a bit Tohru-Centric…But I just wanted to start it out on a care free note :) _

_There will be Hatsu very soon, Trust me!_

_What did you think? I'm a bit afraid I over-did it. But I really hope it was an enjoyable read :D_


End file.
